Beast's sex adventure
by Sparity101
Summary: It is going to be what the title says and means, Beast Boy on a sex adventure across not only the Titan universe(s), but into anime/manga universe(s). Larger summary inside as well as a disclaimer and what is going to be in the story. Title may(key word) change at some point, if that happens, feel free to ask what the new title might(another key word) be.
1. Chapter 1 Threesome

It is as the title says and means, Beast on a sex adventure across not only the Titan universe(strong lean toward Judas contract/Titans vs Justice League with traits from the essentially old school Teen titans cartoon show and the comics), but into anime/manga universe(s). In this and throughout the other stories I write(type), I am dropping the boy part from the hero name because reasons, one of which is, that there is quite a bit of lewd potential having animal(or any individual) transforming powers.

Putting it out there, Raven(s, if(key word) I go the route of including the meditation mirror) is going to be one, two or maybe three inches shorter then Starfire, yet curvier in an reasonable hourglass figure sense. Also, Raven's demon(or demonic, either one works, because gist reasons) side and biology find Beast to be more attractive then Damian and Raven herself slowly, but surely start to realize that Beast is better due to having adaptable DNA(genetics or biology).

Fair warning, there may be some scene(s) of cheating, cuckolding, cuckqueening, bondage, 'pet' play and many other lewd activities, such as, some 'forced' clothing, incest, maybe some futa/herm/shemales(because why the hell not reasons), lesbian scenes and many more.

Of course, as some and you know who you are have said on this site, I do not own Teen Titans nor any of the anime/manga that come up in this story.

Also, this is going to be my first of many stories, do not be to harsh with the burns, be reasonable about them, because I know and accepted my grammar isn't the best nor is it the worst, it is what it is.

Anyways, time to write(type) up the first of maybe many chapters, once I figure out how to turn this story into a chapters story, that is. Oh, and bare in mind, I am not going use words like should, would or other words that seem to me like forceful intentions.

* * *

Beast sat back on the common room couch simply playing a video game at a reasonable volume for the others in the room to either think, read and/or meditate in a peaceful manner. Though, he suspects a certain half-demoness and alien princess could pick up on almost animalistic laced with lust looks he has for them because he smells the arousal coming off of them, and in turn, causes his shorts to get a bit tighter due to his(or he's, not sure which, but you get the gist or implication) near foot inches long currently by thicker then the average woman's wrist his cock to harden and a bulge to form.

But, due to him being reasonably respectable of Raven and Starfire, he couldn't help periodically lowering the front of his shorts to reveal an inch at a time of his cock to be both a tease, and to tempted them to move closer to him to 'convince' him to do a more pleasurable meditation with them.

Of course, he plans to a do some pleasurable meditation with Raven and Star soon, but he want to see how far they go to 'convince' him to join them, and the thoughts running through his head were ones of Raven and Star kissing, lapping and suckling the sides of his large green dick with affection before they seem to practically worship(deepthroat) his 'joystick', but, in actuality, he won't see them as worshiping him, he could see them having a slight challenge of who is able to take every last inch of his dick without gagging on it like a pro.

He slowly become focus on playing his game, becoming unaware of his surroundings until he feels hands not his own pull the front of his shorts down the rest of the way and feeling up his hardening dick is when he decided to put the game on pause for the time being to enjoy something better, the sight of Raven and Starfire rubbing their hands up and down the shaft as well as cupping, fondling and slightly kneading his cum filled balls.

He set the controller down on what seems like a realistic coffee table, but he decide to make it a large enough to fit three comfortably, rounded bed. He smiles in a pleased manner to include some drawers under and around said bed, each drawer containing various sex toys, lubes, bondage items and some risque outfits that he plans to use from time to time. But, for now he pulls out a couple of bottles of lube, both are scented with one being lavender and the other being a mix of tropical strawberry and watermelon.


	2. Blackfire and Jinx submit

In the first chapter, Raven and Star enjoyed mating with Beast, though in this chapter may have some slight bondage courtesy of Blackfire and Jinx have turned themselves over to Beast. I might start writing out this page sometime in the near future, the struggle of what the characters might do is a bit tricky.


	3. Chapter 3 Terra test

Essentially a pleasurable test of loyalty toward Beast and harem sisters of the titan universe.


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata's beastly worship

Beast stood before a kneeling Hinata, and thanks to reading some graphic novels, he suspect she performed a summon without signing a summoning contract and wound up getting him. He wore nothing at all and giving Hinata a up close view of his hardening cock that no doubt filling her nose with a musky scent at the same time he sniffs the air and grins realizing Hinata and he were seemingly alone at one of the training grounds.

He grins wider after looking around and realizes that it is the same training ground a certain team seven use to used for test and some training then returns to looking down at Hinata, who, he noticed out of his peripheral vision has her head a bit closer to his large, green dong that he decide to remain quiet to see what she is going to say or do.

* * *

Hinata felt her breath hitch at the sight before her that she couldn't help leaning her head an inch a minute toward the cock in front of her face and making Naruto's seem more like an infant penis, but that last a few seconds after she take notice the large green dong hardening and causes her blush to grow darker and having no doubts the large green dick is going to reshape her pussy, and her asshole that Naruto hasn't touched due to him thinking it is gross. Even though, she know Naruto was trained by two known perverts of the village, one an author of smut and the other a reader of said smut as well as having a perverted jutsu, he is boring in the bedroom.

She sniff at the cock before looking up out her peripheral vision to see that the one said cock is connect to seems a bit preoccupied with looking around the training ground, but she suspect he is getting a view of her cleavage and the sight of her lips so close to his large, green dick. She took in the scent of his schlong and couldn't hold back a sigh of pleasure to spill from her lips nor sticking out her tongue and dragging it up the underside of a true cock from the base to the tip oh so slowly, enjoying the taste

After the first lick, she move her head down to begin suckling on balls that are clearly larger and no doubts filled with more cum then her little dick hubby, that she decide to use her byakugan to see if any might be around to see her working on a cock and nuts that causing her slit to moisten and stain her panties under her skirt she decided on wearing in the off chance to entice her hubby later, but now, she is happy to pleasure a slab of 'meat' that worthy of the current outfit she has on.

She suckles on those cum filled balls for roughly several minutes then begins kissing, licking and suckling up and down the large green shaft that might belong on a horse(pony size currently) causing her body to heat up all the more in a needing want for it to stir up her holes for hours without a care if her husband Naruto saw and/or heard her enjoying such a tasty green rod

She periodically looks up at, she didn't bother to ask for a name yet, she moved almost instinctively to shower the male's cock and balls with affection until she decided to move her head until she has the head of such a large dick pointing at her lips, though before she take him in, she whispers with a lustful hunger. "Oh so big, much bigger then my husband's now pathetic thing that he thinks is a cock, but this, this is a real cock. Sir, what is your name? I want to know what your name is to scream out and beg to fuck me like a whore."

* * *

He watched her work his cock and heard her words and decide to respond. "Well, where I come from, during 'hero' work, I am known as Beast. Though, as of late, it is that, or Master/Beast in and out of the bedroom." He gains a lustful, yet knowing gleam in his eyes. "Though, it is a bit rude not to give your name first before asking for a name, but seeing you working on my cock, you must be sexually starved and I suspect husband is so very small compared to me. So, I am thinking of calling you Slut, Whore or any other degrading name that fits and it be a pleasure to sate your hunger for cock in a bit, after I see how well you worship my large green dick."

He stood enjoying the sight and feel of the woman showering his large green dong with affectionate kisses, licks and some periodical suckling that causes his large green schlong to grow all the harder until it is nearly rock hard again, even after it been inside at least four cunts and an asshole. He decide to speak up about something. "Tell me, is your husband a leader? because from the way you working my cock, he seems to be neglecting your womanly needs, and that in my book is a crime, which I may have a suitable 'punishment' for such a criminal." He goes quiet afterward to enjoy those lips, mouth and tongue working his cock.

* * *

She couldn't help moaning a bit from being called such degrading names nor getting all the more wetter from the thought of Naruto getting 'punished'. "Oh Beast, I want to 'punish' my husband, who is currently the hokage and hasn't made time to sate my sexual hunger." She licked up and down the length of the large green slab of meat like a starving whore, and hopefully be a former wife to the current hokage and serve the future hokage with her body as well as 'rewarded' for bringing more women before Beast to serve as nothing more then sluts.

She runs her left hand down her body, stopping at her breasts to cup and knead them after pulling her tits for Beast to enjoy then continues down to her skirt and under to slide her middle finger up and down the center of her slit before rolling her clit around through her lacy pair of panties, ones that be wasted on Naruto. But, for this large, true cock being coated in her saliva, she happily wear anything Beast told her to wear, if only to feel the tasty dick deep inside her womanhood, stretching her sex so much more than Naruto. And, she suspect Beast has plans to put a baby or two, maybe more inside her womb.

Now, as she pleasure Beast's 'meat', she wonders to herself how Naruto and herself ever conceived a child, let alone two. But, when her daughter is old enough, she is going to introduce said daughter to this oh so wonderful cock, that causing her lacy panties to moisten all the more, almost to the point of running down her inner thighs. She caught sight of Beast's nose twitching and knew he could smell her arousal increasing with each passing moment.

She begins getting so focused on the large green rod, that she almost missed sight of Ino leaning behind a tree and Ino playing with herself and suspects Ino is peeking from behind said tree of her working a cock she know put Sai's to shame by comparison. She, essentially had the inside scoop of which of the boys from their ninja academy days what said boys between their legs, thanks to her eyes, she knew none of them could match what she is currently showering with affectionate, yet lustful kisses and licks.

She slowly move her head over a bit to give Ino a clear view of what Beast has, and she could see Ino looking at the large slab of meat with surprise and lustful hunger, but she move her head back to where she has Beast's cockhead an inch from her lips and begins parting her lips wide enough to wrap around the head of such a tasty dick. Though, before she decided to take such a wonderful dick in her mouth, she speaks up. "Oh, I want to mention, my name is Hinata, but I agree that my name should be Slut, Whore or whatever you decide to call me, My Beast, and sometime soon my hokage." She gave the head of Beast rod sensually deep kiss, lick and suckle

* * *

He decided to keep his hands and arms down at his sides while deciding to speak up. "Oh, if you plan to be my Slut, Whore or whatever, in order to seal the deal as it were, is take every last inch without stopping until your lips are touching my pelvis and balls respectively after swearing what your old name is, what you plan to serve as and who you belong to from this day forward." He pulls a collar seemingly out of thin air, that he show Hinata the collar stretches by slipping it on over Hinata's head and down until he has it around Hinata's neck.

* * *

She heard him and decide not to disappoint her future Master. "I, Hinata Uzumaki, forsake my name to serve as a cumdumpster for Beast to use me when, where and however he pleases. Even, happily suckling on Beast's tasty baby batter balls." She begins lowering her mouth onto the large head and kept going until she pressed her lips up against his pelvis as well as where his cum-filled balls and shaft meet, because she want to prove to Beast that she is going to happily serve and do whatever as Beast desire without question unless it is begging for more shamelessly.

She knew and accepted that being hokage was going to keep her former husband, former husband because she taking Beast's dick like a wife welcoming her true 'husband' home with her mouth and throat, which after reaching the half way point as well as degrading herself in such a way, she is happy to be whatever Beast want her to be, be a cock loving whore happily lapping at such a tasty schlong or producing more children that likely put Naruto shame in the bedroom. She begins to think of ways to 'help' her daughter Himawari realize Beast is going to be 'Daddy' the moment she brings Beast back to her place.


End file.
